pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thundertails14
This is a link to my archives. /Archive 1/ Hey, got a few links, here. First of all, the comic I told you about. The link is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqftvH0rDHs Now it's filler, you don't need to know the main story fully to be reading this one. The second story is part of the main one, but if you wanna read it too, it's fine. But still, go and see Sonic and Shadow arguing :3 I've also got some news. 3 trailers were released for the new Mystery Dungeon game coming out. 2 of them are animated fully, like the show but... uh, kinda different? They're all in Japanese, so you probably won't understand what they're saying, but they're still cool. In the animated ones, the two main Pokemon are an Oshawott, and a female Pikachu(I know so because she has a dent in her tail like the girls in the main games have) The first one details a few adventures, and it's generally a beginning. The second one involves an Espeon AND an Umbreon, and they're secondary characters in this one. They go to this ice cave where all of them except for Oshawott fall asleep and Kyurem falls from the roof. The third one involves two Japanese kids testing out the "Magnagate" feature it will have, which makes new dungeons and turns the player into different Pokemon each time. I will show you that one, but it's not as interesting as the other two to me. Incase you're wondering, the Pikachu in these trailers is not voiced by the person that does the voicing for Pikachu, strangely. O_o Here are the links to the trailers. First: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r69hFgRXtbM Second: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BXqojjxyMw Third: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC72DwwTs8s Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' Don't diss the Sonic!]] 23:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I sent you a note a minute ago explaining everything. I know, Green Forest's music is epic. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 08:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I do not even know. ...and then you can taunt me with it. You: What song is this? (green forest playing) Me: Green Forest? You: Yush!! Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 08:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Really? You did that with Twinkle Park yesterday. I don't know yet... also how? Shadow gets spat out too much. Wait until I can type the script after I'm done with all the side series eps and other series to finish. Two more now! Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that is weird. I have an IDEA, but, it's only small now, the tiniest. Welp, better get adding. Also, I can't even remember when you last drew her. ........ She's important too, right? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Good, cause even though Kelly's cool, don't forget about Threetails. She's the main mainly! Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wut? Ya. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I know that, but, seriously. Whaaaa? Threetails and you are both so raaaaaandoooooom. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sprite love.... Now put Casino Paradise Zone in the background for the extreme randomness of your life! ...jk Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Why u so random is the better question? Go right ahead. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) That works too. ^^ You know Casino Paradise is the third zone in Sonic Advance, that's where I got that funny idea from. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) You're forgetting I have the game now. I can unlock it as all the characters if you want, the first two zones are easy. Then you can play it(I only have it unlocked as Tails.... yay for game-breaking flying) Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Gonna be hard with Amy though, she can't jump properly like the others.... Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so, I was at a small party. I met Chloe again and here's what happened. I watched her go on some swings that were nearby and she was pretending to be Tails and Silver, she said. I'm not joking, she literally tried on the swing to try and portray them. She is so random... She also told me Gangnam Style is her fav song. She even tried to do the dance, it looked funny. It's also funny cause you both love the song. Oh, whilst we were on the seesaw(more like she begged me to come on so we could talk) we saw some jetskis on the water and she said "Oh, imagine if Sonic and Shadow were fighting on jetskis out there, like a talent thing or something" and I was just loving it. Seriously, that would be funny. Sooooooooo other than that it was just a regular party but those things stood out the most to me. So, how are you? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 04:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we did. Cool. OH DANG I WANT THAT CHAO. I love Hero/Swim. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Still, imagine if Sonic and Shadow did do that... Sonic would be so freaked out XD Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup. OMG obsessions over the bat. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Ok, I guess. What was the "Moooo" for? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I like it, don't worry, I LOVE IT. Like always. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Awesome! ^^ Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) What was that for? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I am on the computer of course. Nothing else interesting. I unlocked to Ice Mountain Act 1 for Sonic and Knuckles. So, now you can play at least up until there(the challenge factor is increased there I tell you, especially if you're not Tails). You really wouldn't want to play as Amy, she's slow, can't Spin Dash(she hops when you do it) and only has the hammer. She's the Super Hard mode that can't do lots mode. The other 3 can do really well, especially Tails(I spam his flying like ages) Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I haven't unlocked that many zones as her, so don't expect easy way out with her. He's the easy mode of Sonic Advance, except for the 5-min time limit of the first act last stage. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Since I've spent the past few days fixing up the side series eps(ya, they're up) I'm taking a break. Tomorrow, I'll start the canon Mario characters pages. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) uh huh, I was rushing to get them done. Wow your randomness. I GOT FOOD so I'll be back. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Imma gonna go offline. I feel like playing Sonic Chronicles again for some reason. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 07:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Here is the link to the first episode of my Chao series. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oePjLl3p2XI Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) .... I wanted to. I'm the one that feels sad (sits in corner and cries) Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. Ok cool, and I just thought up of that because you always say weird animal noises. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) U r still hugging me?! OMG RAAAAH I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 06:22, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes... thank Chao Island for the images ^^ But ya, I have to make the Mario pages, so.... Imma going to go and make them. Bai (runs) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 06:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Listening to Chao Race (Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) music. Nothing else other than talking to you. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:08, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I never really got the time to hear it, I probably had that experience with Mad Space, which I hummed until I lost breath in my playthrough.... ...and Fanfic time? OMG I WANNA SEE I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, funny XD Let's hope you can get enough dragons. Whenever you get Knuckles' Aquatic Mine, go looking there. Air necklace room and the area above the box in front of you when you start. The area I was in that was at the top in my episode. I found a dragon there. In the wooden boxes. Ok. I cannot wait to read it. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, cool. You can also find them in the third Chao box you can find(remember it's a Legendary so its a special animal so its one of the boxed ones) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You already know two locations(you watched the vid) so.... find the third hee hee hee. COOL EPIC BLAGULLULUAH (I felt like doing that :P) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course that means searching the stage. You can handle it right? OMG hugs. No probs. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) And obviously you should've found the Air Necklace by now right? (YOU NEED IT) eeee just don't hold me too tightly. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OMG mind telling me? I don't know aside from the locations that I showed in the vid XD Thankies. (does a very weird clap) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Typed the fanfic. A clutter, but who cares. Ok so does this mean you cannot post any art onto dA ever again? (makes a sad face, then cries) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ya. I have no more uses for Emily, so lets dump her with a saddening story. Yes, I got that after I posted and I thought "wow I'm so impatient" I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:40, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... at least she's having a good life with her old friends! Listen to music. :3 and see if you upload anything else.... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I swear, I want to fav MOAR. (points like James at you) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, don't keep me waiting forever or something. Oh just wait for tomorrow. I need to set out chapters and everything. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok good. Hey, I need to make it big, it's when I introduce the new villain! I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ...........so while they're finding out who they'll be fighting for a long time, she'll be shouting about pizza? (giggling) What the hell?! That is so random! I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) She is crazy random. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I don't know how many times I've refrshed my messages..... I am so impatient. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I typed the fanfic by the way. First chapter anyway. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool, just wait Club Penguin just grew awesome. Seriously, you should be on there. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Epic quest to take down a Polar bear or something. The whole place is darkish and its all ruined and everything... I swear you should check it out. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh I just logged out, sorry.... I'll see if I take a screenshot next week(when I'm on next) if you can't get on before then. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm typing the fanfic now, so, yah, no POKING. Ok, so, you're fine with that really? Hmm, I get worried, I do all the work and you're never on. :( I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool. Thanks. Ugh, you know who you're like with that website? Jess. Jess=Hardly arrives at school You=Hardly arrive on CP. I am just saying. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ^^ I typed Chapter 2 btw Ok. Silly still cares about you, and water and fire and all the rest. You should still care for them.. it's your account anyway, not mine. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Might wanna refresh for one fixup I did. Good. They can join you int he fight against this insane polar bear. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ya INSANE POLAR BEAR. Wut? OMG do it. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) What? He's so insane he puts a statue of himself in two places. I think he should visit a big egg shaped scientist who does that too (remember Unleashed?). YAY I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Eggman: Introducing my new pet polar bear, INSANE! Polar Bear: .... that isn't my name... Eggman: Whatever, ou're still going to take down Sonic. Half an hour later... Sonic: Oh please, I've faced Polar Bears before, and you're all so slow! polar bear is on ground defeated. So.... you gonna? (sad face) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I typed Chapter 3 by the way. Yay! I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm typing 4 now and then that's it for tonight. So... tell me when its done k? I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I just typed it XD Yay! How long is soon? I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not typing any more tonight so you'd better like it :D Ok. Lol, but how does Rassy know about PIXEL? Just wondering... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:55, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ^^ So she splurts out info, ok then. Taldeva: So they have this holographic cat stupidd thing called PIXEL- Rassilon: TOO MUCH INFORMATION lol I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok... YES! and thanks. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I read it. Cool. Just been looking for a piece of music for ages. my GOD the cutscene music for games are hard to find. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :D I wanna see an image now. :( The music in Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle) that is all trumpet-y or something. The music that plays when the four heroes approach the Eggman pyramid base. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Ok baaaai I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god, I've been playing non-stop all night... I think you'll see the fanfic tomorrow. :( I went on Club Penguin and it took forever for Mission 2 to get configured. Once I did the mission, I completed this strange glitch to get your penguin into an area you couldn't access until.... the 18th(CP time). Honestly, it was annoying. Most of the kids on the busy servers are asking "How do you get up there????" and the issue is, this glitch isn't easy. What you have to do is go down a ladder and when you go up it, click the rock next to the ladder, like, right next to it, as soon as you touch the warp. What the game will do is, it won't know where to dump you, since you moved whilst it was warping you. It dumps you in an area you normally can't access right now. Problem is, everyone was complaining and kept telling me "U LIED" just because I was telling them the right instructions. I swear, next time I go on there, I'm not going on busy servers until the 18th. Because, they will be complaining like MAD. Anyway, on my little journey, I got screenshots. In case you want to know, the underground areas haven't changed a bit, but here are a few shots of the surface. Secret room you cant enter yet without glitching(and you dont get banned).png|The base I'm not supposed to be in right now. The one everyone is complaining about to get to. Puffles.png|The Dock. Its apparently supposed to be a hospital for Puffles. They're Team Sonic colours XD Eggmanland polarbear.png|Plaza. See what I meant about the statues? Door problems.png|One of these terminal rooms. This was before the 2nd mission was made accessable. Hospital lighthouse.png|The Lighthouse inside. It's now a hspital, this time for Penguins. Anyway, thats all I've got now. Anything on dA today? I can't see anything... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool to what? Complaining just got annoying. As for screenshots... yah. Ok. Btw I forgot to tell you, and kinda lied. On Thurday next week, I'm going to that gaming thing until.... Period 5 I believe. Why? I have been looking at the things and I decided to do it. I would like to learn how to make a game after all. There's one spot left, of which is comfirmed by me once I hand the note in on Monday. So.... Thurday I will miss English and IST for that. Please tell me what I have missed after I come back.... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 10:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Then... cool. I picked weird lines... .... :D I will. Seriously, it'll be EPIC. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 10:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sitting in front of the computer talking to you through typing. I'm also typing the fanfic soon... hopefully after I see the pic. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 10:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) What? That's what I'm doing. Ok. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 10:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Heh Eh, I might not actually type it tonight, I don't type late and my mind is fuzzy at this time. It wouldn't go well. Tomorrow. Right now I'm watching Sonic Shorts again XD I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 10:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Good. Heh, well I couldn't resist. Have fun, with Shadow stalking you maybe. Bye! I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 10:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, there! Just been on Club Penguin and I beat the first two missions for you... the third comes out this afternoon. Your Puffles are fine, they're healthy and all still there. Whats been going on? You've been editing pages like crazy. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 02:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Uh huh. Your random cowness... I'm finishing some pics right now too. Also, I typed a chapter. What'd you think? I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 02:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I Ok. Wait until after I do the mission on Club Penguin(like, later tonight) and I'll type the next. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 03:07, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm copying and rewriting most of this script from a word document I made months ago. I had the reference already there for ages. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 03:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I'm nearing the end of what I had... I didn't finish it because of the stuff I had to do for the other series >.< I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 03:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) OMG thats so cool! I played Sonic Adventure DX more than I thought I would. Here's what happened. I checked the second evolutions of most of my Chao. Cocoa, a Monotone Brown, is now a Neutral/Power/Swim, Birra is a Neutral/Swim/Swim(Birra is a Two-Tone Normal, bred from two of my starter Chao), and Para, UFLF, and Awake(pics I posted here on the site of) are all Neutral/Run/Swims. Ollie also re-evolved(I say that because he reincarnated) into a Neutral/Run again. He is back! When I went to check UFLF and Awake in the Egg Carrier Chao Garden, Whiroo, a Monotone White, was in his mating season. I was going to do it anyway later, so I thought WHY NOT? I dragged UFLF over and they created, FIRST GO, a Two-Tone White. They look like Two-Tone Normals at birth but the Normal colour cannot be created unless the parents BOTH have the Normal gene on them, which means White is the dominance here. I named it Whi2ton(meant to be Whi2tone but space issues) and it's now going to be a Neutral/Fly. Why? I fed it lots and lots of Swim, but I forgot to mention in my Sonic Adventure DX parts there are two sliders and they hold two stats each slider, which are opposites of another. I gave it Swim, but Fly is Swims opposite, so when I gave it Swallows using the UAG(Unlimited Animal Glitch), it dragged him to being a Fly type. So now Whi2ton looks to be a Neutral/Fly, which is my desired evolution. He can also still swim! The sad part is, my Chao Garden is now full. I cannot hold any more Chao. I need to get transferring soon, and I mean, SOON. Also, fun fact, I kept calling Whi2ton Bubbles, I have no idea why. I might rename him after he evolves. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 06:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I can't now, I don't have a GBA or the cable, both of which are on eBay. My Christmas list is also full too.... with the Pokemon games.. :D No poking >:( I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 06:23, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Going to watch videos. Then I'll type. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 06:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm probably too late but I'm just gonna leave you a message anyway. I typed the fanfic until it's done. Imrpvo screams the last couple of chapters. I forgot the tournament, some of the pairings are in my book... also I changed it. Instead of Wario winning, what about Knuckles, because I don't think a farting, fat plumber would win against an echidna who used the Chaos Emeralds in the past. So changes changes. :P See ya from this message. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :3 Ok good, thats why I was quiet today about it because I was going "You'll see the message" in my mind. I also randomly decided to take a look at Gamefaqs and the sav files people have put up are so awesome. ....I downloaded some to keep on my computer.... what? I just wanted to share that news......... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Wario loses, alllll the time hee hee. What the heck? Lol! Yeah. I might look back to see which ones they were. I mean, I had to, who can resist a Knuckles Chao that can only be obtainable by hacking? Even though its just a bunch of numbers/letters now.... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yush indeed .... :y(new face, I'm bored) Yeah. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Ok again... :D Also I have no idea about the tournament from my page. Go and look. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm random. What? I ran out of ideas for Round 2, it was getting to me. Alright though, Round 4 can be split into both our opinions. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. :D Also, are you going to submit anything? I'm just asking, I'm waiting sooooo hard.... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok, just... I wanna see something soon... you have heaps in that folder that isn't on there that I wanna fav. See you tomorrow... after Period 5 onwards. Wish me luck with the game thing! I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo, I started the tournament, but..... I forgot how the first bit goes. I don't want to screw up Threetails' lines, so why not help me out? I just want help with this... joint effort, might as well work with it. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 10:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about the late reply so long as I GET a reply. Just some news: my modem had a seziure last night, one of the lights wouldn't turn on (it's fine now...) But yeah, thanks, I'm typing it now. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 00:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well it's a dude I know that. Can you tell me? Plz? I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 00:12, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I typed more, though I'm still stuck, if I stuff up Threetails' lines, GAME OVER(same with Tegan's) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 00:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I might try something like that. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 00:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) There will be alot of content to look out for watch out for it. Also, others have said having the 3D on can help you alot in that game. Club Penguins latest party has alot of surprises for an ending. It's... kinda like the Secret Rings way of telling the story, like a book, I dunno. But you HAVE to see it. I've done all the terminals for you, you have to see the ending, seriously. You have until December 4. Unless you want me to do it for you and forget everything about that account.... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 00:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm starting the tournament, also, I think I'll alternate between Dexter and Sophana commentating the fights. I don't want you to forget that account, it's not mine. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 00:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm starting off with Boswer vs Eggman, get ready for physics laughter XD Good :3 I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!''']] 00:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC)